


fire in her fist, biting at the bit

by apatternedfever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are protocols for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire in her fist, biting at the bit

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Fuck this, if the world is ending, it's ending on my terms."

There are protocols for this, pages and pages tucked away in the full SHIELD handbook, the one hardly anyone's read and that Natasha plowed through cover to cover before agreeing to work for them, just in case something dark was secreted away in the open where no one would think to look. There are protocols for apocalypses of all kinds, procedures to follow and plans to survive.

Natasha remembers them, but she doesn't care. The world is going to hell, and the time for protocol is over.

Protocol says that agents should prioritize keeping themselves alive until they reach SHIELD ground, and wait for orders, because they need a usable task force more than the world needs them to sacrifice themselves along the way.

Natasha throws away her ringing phone, and picks up her guns instead.


End file.
